sstrpfandomcom-20200213-history
MCE Handbook
Chapter 1 - Introduction Welcome! This Engineering Guide is an attempt to offer players who require assistance or wish to know a general basis of the skills and traits of the MCE unit. This guide also offers a general knowledge of equipment presented to engineers so that they may be familiarized in a general category instead of being all over the place. However, if presented you don’t have to go with the flow of the guide and go on your own however there are certain things you should try to atleast keep canon on. NOTICE: For basically all of these by knowledge not many of us know how to actually ‘repair’ electrical equipment or how to weld and such and that may be completely fine. It is good enough to merely RP ‘/me opens the panel on the (rear) of (insert name here), examining the inner contents to see the extent of the damage.’ and of course ‘/me removes tools from her/his (belt/satchel/etc…) beginning to repair the (board/device/etc…)’ It’s completely fine to do this as it’s better than the alternative of doing nothing and just being someone who can be permissible to build things ICly without admins really having their foot up their ass. If you don’t know how to do, simply try and be creative and go by what you’ve seen or perhaps know in real life. If you’d like to add to the Engineering Guide or perhaps modify it please contact Madface in the Epsilon Community. '''Chapter 2 - 3rd Platoon 'Hammer and Nails' Ten Commandments''' These are the rules you should live by to ensure victory for the 3rd Platoon: 1. You are the Combat Engineers of the Mobile Infantry. You shall seek activity and train yourselves to endure any manner of test. To you, Engineering shall be the fulfillment. 2. Cultivate true comradeship, for by the aid of your comrades you will succeed or die. 3. Beware of talking. Be not careless. Engineers act while Grunts chatter. Inattention to the task may bring you to the grave. 4. Be tranquil and vigilant, strong and resolute. Valour and enthusiasm of an idealistic spirit will cause you to prevail in the task. 5. The most precious thing in the presence of the foe is blood, sweat and tears. He who works uselessly, merely to comfort himself, is a man of straw who merits not the title of Engineer. 6. Never surrender from your objective; Your honour lies in Victory or Death. 7. You can triumph only if your tools are exceptional. See to it that you submit yourself to this law - first thy tool, then thyself. 8. You must grasp the full meaning of your Engineering duty, so if instructed to repeat it you can do it with coolness and caution. 9. Against impossible odds, work with chivalry, easy tasks deserve no premium. 10. Keep your eyes wide open. Tune yourself to the utmost pitch. Be nimble as a greyhound, tough as leather, hard as Federal steel. You shall be the Engineer incarnate. These are the commandments that 3rd Platoon, Hammer and Nails has adopted. '''Chapter 3 - MCE Tasks | Explanations''' '''Stacking Sandbags''' '''IC Section''' Sandbags are the easiest and indefinite solution for quick and easy defenses needed for the basic MI trooper. The current Federal Standard Sandbags or in short, Sandbags, are made of a thin durable plastic like material that can maintain it's structure despite numerous bullet holes. Sandbags can also be a line of defense against the new 'Tiger' strained arachnid and Spitter variants. However when facing off against a Spitter variant it will probably be a one time use only. Sandbags are received via construction drop from Fleet or can be brought along by an Engineering team. Standard boxes can hold around 50-100 sandbags easily and are lightweight, easy enough for one man to manage. Sandbags are easy enough to be stacked by both MCE and standard infantry and is usually encouraged to help fill and stack. '''OOC Section''' Really, sandbags are asspulled more than they are RP'd. If we followed RL situations to the letter we wouldn't be able to fortify positions that well under a small time duration, only key sections leaving other points vulnerable and other troopers without cover, this maybe a badside to it but it also sticks with what is logical so try your best to not overkill. '''Building Temporary Facilities''' '''IC Section''' '''Command Tent/Structure/Point (Recommended to build)''' The Command Tent is a small facility that can be constructed with supplies given by a construction drop or what is around the MCE. The Command Tent can be placed in strategic positions of value overlooking the entire battlefield or used as centers to plan and coordinate defenses and attacks against the enemy. Command Tents can range from full buildings with walls, floors and furniture included or the basic tent with sandbags, a table, a Multi-Purpose System Computer(MSC), Mobile Comms Unit(MCU) as well as other various equipment or the bare boned command area, just a MSC, MCU and other various needed equipment in the designated area. '''Mess Area''' The Mess Area is a small facility that can be constructed with supplies given by a construction drop or with what is around the MCE. A Mess Area is a structure that is placed in an outpost or zone and is used as an area where Troopers can cook and eat their meals. Not everyone likes their cold rations. Mess areas can range from full buildings to basic tents, boxes and sandbags with a Mobile Mess Unit (MMA) and a Mobile Generator Unit(MGU) as well as other equipment. Or just the bare boned MMA in a designated area using your MRE cooking utilites such as burnable cubes or fluid as well as other equipment. '''Barracks''' The Barracks is a small structure that can be constructed with supplies given in a construction package or with what is used around the MCE as well as sleeping packs on Troopers during long term deployments. A Barracks is a structure that is placed in an outpost or zone and used as an area where the Troopers can sleep and relax if there are no other alternatives. The Barracks can range from full buildings or basic tents with boxes and sleeping bags. A MGU may be placed along with a heater in order to keep troopers warm if they need it or a small Air Conditioning Unit in a closed enviornment to keep troopers cool. There is also the bare boned version in designated areas with just sleeping equipment. '''Ammo Cache (Recommended to build)''' The Ammo Cache is a small structure that is constructed with supplies given in a construction package as well as a munitions packages or with what is around the MCE as well as spare munitions on Troopers. Ammo Caches are structures or designated zones where Troopers may store and retrieve ammo. Ammo Caches range from full structures or small tents with nets and sandbags or bare bone piles of ammo. Keep it organized. '''Medical Tent (Recommended to build)''' The Medical Tent is a structure constructed by supplies given by a construction package as well as supplies from medical personnel as well as what is around the MCE. Medical Tents are structures or designated zones where Troopers may receive medical attention if needed as well as keeping the wounded there. Medical Tents may range from full buildings to small tents with nets, tables and flooring or bare bone designated areas with medical supplies. '''OOC Section''' '''Command Tent/Structure/Point''' Command Tents are usually needed and are useful for NCO's and CO's to coordinate and plan attacks and operations. These are asspulled yes if Fleet is too lazy to provide a construction package or by using the materials around the Engineer. '''Mess Area''' Mess Areas aren't always needed, it seems Troopers prefer to eat their MREs rather than to sit down and have some coffee and eat hot stuff. '''Barracks''' Barracks aren't always needed either, no one needs sleep it seems so you don't really need this that much, only for the eye candy and E-RP. '''Ammo Cache''' Same thing, Ammo Caches aren't entirely needed either but it's a good idea to get one on the field. Troopers always cry about losing ammo. '''Medical Tent''' Medical Tents are usually needed to medics can atleast operate on Troopers but then again, Medics are also trained to operate on troopers right then and there though the wounded need a place to sleep. '''Erecting Barricades''' '''ICSection''' Erecting Barricades means to create obstacles as well as defenses that obstruct a passage to an area such as welding doors shut. '''OOC Section''' This will be touched upon later but as it says, creating defenses and obstacles to prevent passage to an area. Barricades are a good means to keep things in or out of a certain area so don't be shy to just topple over some wardrobes or perhaps weld a couple plates on a door to keep them buggers out. '''Building Bridges''' '''IC Section''' Building bridges can be a complicated task to a fairly easy one, temporary or permanent Bridges may be constructed handmade or with assistance from a mechanized unit. Use of materials vary with construction package or available resources. '''OOC Section''' This is a rather touchy subject considering we don't always build bridges, from plain ones to difficult ones it's best to use props to cover the gap so we can get across. We won't exactly go into detail on actually constructing bridges based off of a RL blueprint. Just improvise. '''Welding (Fabrication)''' '''IC Section''' '''Mk.9-E4 'Nukova' Welding Tool''' The Mark 9-E4 'Nukova' Welding Tool ('Nukova' Welding Tool) is a simplistic welding tool which houses a canister apparatus for holding welding fuel tanks as well as a filler canister apparatus for filler liquid metal. Standard Filler Canisters for the Nukova are marked 'MK-9-E4-FM' on small magazine like canisters. '''Thermite Easy Weld Gel Canister (Needs ignition of some sort)''' The Thermite Easy Welding Gel (TEWG | EWG) is a gell like composite made of welding material and is used to easily weld plates together and can be applied to both sides of the mending area. Merely spray it to the appleid areas and light it up. However the technique may be shunned upon by artisan welders because it takes the technique out of welding though used by a majority of companies because of it's efficiency as well as ease of use. '''OOC Section''' '''Mk.9-E4 'Nukova' Welding Tool''' Welding with this tool is fairly simple and if you want to do more indepth RP you can but for simplicity reasons just do '''"/me welds the plates together."''' or something. '''Thermite Easy Welding Gel Canister''' This is probably the most used and recommended way to weld because it's cheap and efficient despite it being lolzy as ever. '''Placing Breaches''' '''IC Section''' In some situations where door entry is denied MCE are called in in order to get past the door of denied access. The most basic and most used breaching charge is the Charge 10 Select Lightweight Attack Munition. In certain forms, be it X shaped, or linear down the middle, it'll always depend on the door you'll need to get past. While most standard doors can be rid of by just placing a C10 charge on the handle, heavy duty doors need to be blown up with more explosives in an X formation or Linear Charge on the hinges or perhaps a shaped charge on the lock. '''OOC Section''' Placing Breaches can be slightly difficult if not annoying to do because of admins. It's best to RP it out instead of using physical materials like an actual C10 Charge. While C10 munitions may be offered to the player when they are trained to use such explosives it is highly unadvisable to use them considering they may go straight through walls. '''On another side note, abuse of such munitions on other characters may get your engineer removed as well as temporarily having your explosive privileges removed. You will be asked to not use the C10 munitions as well as other explosives and may be asked to remove it from your dupe files. If you decide to not adhere by such rules you may have your TT removed literally as well as being Permanently banned from the MCE.''' '''Communcations Maintenance''' '''IC Section''' '''Multi-Purpose System Computer (MSC)''' The Mark Five Multi-Purpose System Computer(MSC) is a multi-purpose system computer/laptop/pad usually carried by standard by a majority of MCE forces within the Federation. It is a simplistic computer used for all digital coordination and organization required for logistic support as well as other uses such as hacking or intel gathering from data hubs. Though there are a majority of equipment that are substituted for it's use but the MSC is acknowledged by the Federation as it '''Mobile Comms Unit (MCU)''' Mobile Comms are portable communcation units used for raising long range assets as well as Fleet. Set up is easy as the MCU comes with it's own power cell that will last a week as well as more if a Mobile Generator Unit(MGU) is hooked up to it. When setting up a MCU remember the phrase '''"The higher the better and under open skies." '''If you didn't interpret that, it means a MCU should always be on high ground where it will send and receive signals better as well as being under an open sky where there is nothing blocking it's signal or decreasing it's effective range. MCU's may be linked by frequency for radio contact as well as a data hub to receive information from Fleet. There are a vast majority of MCU's out there and there isn't a common one either, it's merely by preferance. '''Mobile Comms Unit Addon (MCUA)''' The Mobile Comms Unit Addon(MCUA) is a portable antenna or dish used to boost the MCU signal strength as well as an attempt to get past bad conditions and jamming signals. '''OOC Section''' '''MSC''' The MSC is optional to use honestly and is a substitute that is actually 'acknowledged' for use. It's just for organization and ctrol of devices as well as intel coming in from Command. '''MCU''' The MCU is useful and should be set up right away in an outpost or zone. It's always useful to get in contact of Command when they decided to bail on you. '''MCUA''' This is just an addon, what else do you want it to do? While some may not know what to do, just leg it I suppose. Most of the times you'll be needing a MCU up or perhaps even a MSC so it's a good idea to atleast get an idea in your head about what these items should be or represent. '''Generator Maintenance''' '''IC Section''' '''M5V3 Mobile Power Cell (M5V3-MPC | M53-MPC | MPC)''' The M5V3 Mobile Power Cell (M53-MPC) is a portable power cell that can last about a week if not months when connected to other power cell units. The M53's Power Cell comes standard with a week lifetime. Other cells may be added such as a M54 or V5 power cell which dramatically increase the amount of power given as well as lifetime however the combine lifetime may different when different cells are used and can be shortened. Solar panels may be also added to this cell in order to increase efficiency. Power cells may be retrieved by unlocking the cell from it's case though the cells may have varying housings. You may also maintain the cell as well as the housing once it's removed. Maintaining and M53 MPC is pretty simple and cleaning on a regular basis can help prepare the MPC for future situations. Power Cells are usually marked with a Yellow paint job. '''M6V2 Mobile Generator Unit (M6V2-MGU | M62-MGU | MGU)''' The M6V2 Mobile Generator Unit (M62-MGU) is a large portable generator unit in comparison to the M53 Power Cell. Either dropped by dropship, towed in by vehicles or foot mobile with a two man crew the M62 uses a fuel system as well as a 4 pod power cell unit located on the right side of the MGU. The M62 MGU cna recharge M53, 54, 55 and V5 power cell units with it's current system. The M62 is more cosidered an outpost type MGU and may last months when maintained properly and rarely breaks down. Designed to be energy efficient as well as highly durable the M62 MGU uses the samm applicable fuel used in Federal Vehicles or with certain upgrades and adapters may run off of ship fuel if required. Like the M53 the M62 can also be upgraded to use Solar Panels. Maintaining the M62 can prepare it for future situations. The M62 can be maintained by removing the covers and panels giving access to switches, dials as well as the generators interior components. The Power Cell housing is located on the rear left side. In order to turn on the M62 open the front right shield cover and press on the button labeled 'ON' until it lights up and the engine is running or the power cell indicator light is on notifying you that is recharging if it is green however if it is yellow the M62 is running of the power cells. and if red the cells may be running low or may be damaged and require disposal or repair. '''M4V2 Generator Unit (M4V2-GU | M42-GU | GU)''' The M4V2 Generator Unit (M42-GU) is the biggest of all the (M)GUs used in the Federation by MCE at outpost and small facilities. The M42 Generator is similar to its M62 Portable Counterpart only bigger in size. The M42 uses 2 8 pod power cell inserts on either side of the generator and is also fuel operated. These Generators can last for months or even years with thorough maintenance. The M42 like the M62 can use fuel from Federal Vehicles and can be adapted to run ship fuel. The M42 is considered to be a generator for permanent outpost or temporary long term outposts. The M42 will run on its fuel components before switching to its 16 power cells when it runs out of fuel, depending on the facilities it needs to power and the devices, the M62 will automatical select, save and use power cells in a manner in which allows it to be up and running for longer times when fuel isn't present. Solar Panel addons may be incorporated as well with this system allowing it to last longer than intended. The M42 cna be maintained easily with its cylinder like design. All the panels may be unlatched and accessed in order to repair the interiors or to be cleaned. From the front the M42 will have a datapad display of information about the generators status as well as to operate it. The M42 is upgradable to suit anyones needs however due to it's ease of access it is quite vulnerable. Keep these type of generators clear of arachnid forces or enemy fire. Consider placing it in well covered areas or concealed from enemy fire. '''OOC Section''' '''M5V3 Mobile Power Cell (M5V3-MPC | M53-MPC | MPC)''' The M53 is a portable power cell that can be carried by a team of Engineers or other MI. You'll always need these for those long term ops or if you need lights up or something. It's fairly useful to bring around and can be mounted on a HDT stand or placed anyway in any terrain. '''M6V2 Mobile Generator Unit (M6V2-MGU | M62-MGU | MGU)''' The M62 is a portable fuel and power cell variant which is usually flown in by dropship, towed by vehicle or on foot with two 2 troopers legging it away on its wheels. The M62 is a Generator more used for temporary short term outposts and is reguarly preferred for outpost usage in comparison to its more permanent counterpart the M42. '''M4V2 Generator Unit (M4V2-GU | M42-GU | GU)''' The M42 is a non-portable fuel and power cell generator that is flown in by dropship and towed by vehicle or pushed by an MI squad just to get it where it needs to be. Bulky, heavier and vulnerable due to it's open structure the M42 is more considered for permanent outposts and tucked away safetly out of harms way. While you may not use these generators in particular or are presented with different types of generators don't be alarmed or panic or have that though "I wasn't trained with these types." Simply go on about your busy using what you already used. Electronic Maintenance/Upkeep IC Section M5 Multi-purpose System Computer (M5-MSC | MSC) The M5-MSC can be opened up fairly easy by unscrewing the bolts underneath the system as well as the hinge bolt holding the holographic display unit together with the main computer. Ensure proper safety by disengaging the computer before beginning maintenance activities. To ensure proper efficiency of this device it’s always good to open it up before, during or after deployments to check for broken wires, fading solder as well as getting rid debris from the system. Once it’s clean you may also do a system diagnostic check before, during or after deployment. You may do this by pressing on the options tab on the upper left corner of the display and going down to System > Diagnostic > Quick or Full if needed. Full may take a few minutes but ensures data isn’t corrupted or hindering the efficiency of the M5 MSC. After that’s done you’re good to go with this system. M5 Mobile Comms Unit(M5-MCU | MCU) The M5-MCU can be opened and maintained by opening it’s rear cylindrical cover. Ensure proper safety disengage the MCU before beginning maintenance activities. Once done you may check for loose or broken wiring that needs to be repaired or replaced as well as defective solder. The MCU also has a M53 MGU built in on it’s front allowing individual power upkeep without straining other M53 MGU modules. M5 Mobile Comms Unit Addon (M5-MCUA | MCUA) The M5-MCUA is basically just a satellite system and can easily be maintained by opening unbolting the array from it’s stand and checking it’s wiring via the pole tube. M5V3 Mobile Generator Unit (M5V3-MGU | M53 MGU | MGU) The M53 Mobile Generator Unit electronics may be maintained by removing the two side clamping connector prongs of the upper housing holding the powercell. Once that’s done you may remove the inner panel just inside the system to gain access to the circuitry. From there you may repair damaged wiring and such. M6V2 Mobile Generator Unit (M6V2-MGU | M62-MGU | MGU) The M62 Mobile Generator Unit electronics may be maintained by removing the rear left side panel or by removing the front panel face for the control panel on the front and getting to it there. After you have opened the rear left panel or the front control panel you can repair damaged wiring and such. M4V2 Generator Unit (M4V2-GU | M42-GU | GU) The M43 Generator Unit electronics may be maintained by removing the panels along the cylinder and the plating covering the sides to access the board and wiring and such. By doing so you can repair damaged wiring and such. T2-Engineer Long Range Communication Backpack (T2-ELRCB | Radio Backpack) The T2 Engineer Long Range Communications Backpack electronics can be maintained by merely opening the front plates of the pack and then you may repair damaged wiring and such. OOC Section While many or maybe just ‘me’ in general don’t know how to actually operate repair tools or perhaps fix electrical components it’s a better idea to just try and generalize it out such as ‘/me removes his/her soldering equipment, beginning to fix the wiring’ or ‘/me strips the wires, beginning to (solder/knot) them together.’ Keep it indepth or perhaps lengthy. It’s better than nothing and it goes to show that you will make the effort to RP instead of being that guy who just builds. Well me but atleast I try. Vehicle Maintenance IC Section Standard Jeep The Standard Jeep used by Federal Forces is quite easy to use however completely vulnerable. Mechanized Infantry are usually seen this as Force Recon or shock trooper outfits as the Jeep is fast and easy to use. Nimble enough to fit in dropships and quick enough to evade the Jeep is always the best choice for quick transportation between areas. It houses it’s engine block in the rear behind the driver and has a standard car chassis and wheels. However due to the lack of armour on such a vehicle the methods of using it are more used as risky maneuvers of scouting or quick transportation from the front to the logistics lines and such. To maintain it merely ensure the wheels are pumped or rather usable to a degree and check the engine for any faults and replace parts if needed if you have them. Clean the vehicle daily and lubricate parts to make sure the vehicle will operate at maximum efficiency when used. Marauder Walker The Marauder Walker as it is called is a bi-pedal mechanized walker and can be armed with various armaments and can be designated as frontline assault walkers, logistic walkers or long range artillery walkers. Usually seen in groups with Marauder infantry or with other Walkers the Walker is a formidable opponent to anything in front of it. Housing a standard armament of two miniguns in the front with rockets on the top base it can hold the line in place of few MI squadrons. The Walker has two seats, more added depending on it’s variant, usually one for the main user and a secondary for a top turret gunner and logistics assist. Marauder Walkers are noted for single handedly taking on Tankers and winning however after the battle they seem to be more like walking monstrosities with their melted or perhaps still burning armour. In order to service the Walker you have to remove plates along it’s chassis in order to access it’s servos, wiring, hydraulics and other equipment. Armaments may be easily serviced or replaced and moved. OOC Section While most people may know or perhaps may not know how to actually service mechanical vehicles it’s at the very best to try and RP. Be creative or perhaps generic, remember, better than nothing. /mes such as ‘/me examines the wheels, poking them before removing his/her datapad to check the pressure.’ and whatnot. It’s better than nothing and trying is better. Server Maintenance (?) IC Section (?) OOC Section Server Maintenance in itself is a rather touchy subject, further information will be provided once I find out how to not be an idiot about this. You may try though and do this on your own accord. /mes such as ‘/me logs into the computer, beginning to do a diagnostics check on the systems before doing a systems optimization.’ or ‘/me begins to optimize the system’ or perhaps ‘/me examines the server box for any damage, looking it over before beginning to assess whether or not it’s fixable.’ Things like that. Just try and leg it I suppose, I will confer with my TC later. Personnel Maintenance IC Section (X) OOC Section In reality as well as even in the server, there is actually a lot of equipment to maintain. It’s better to RP what you’ve seen and know to an extent. Weapons Weapons can be maintain by merely opening them up such as removing pins and cleaning the internals or perhaps modifying them if need be. Mounting optics and other equipment is easy as it’s the future, just mount it on the rail and such. I think we still use those... Rockets Rockets in itself I can suspect haven’t really changed, even in the server we still use dumbfire and such, by now i’d expect we’d have laser guided or even wired or perhaps camera guided missiles. For now, like any other system, clean the internals, check the optics and firing system as well as the rounds being put it into. Grenades Grenades on one hand are fairly easy to assemble and perhaps disassemble. The grenades we currently use don’t really differ from the present and may be maintained by removing the grenade housing from the fuse and such, just screw it off… I hope... Armour While the armour in game seems to be just some plastic flak jacket that has nothing to do with protection and more to do with getting you killed from immobility it offers a small range of protection against firearms, bugs and other things despite being a 10mm film of plastic that is utterly useless. You can fix these ICly or use U-FIX-IT packets offered by QMs or perhaps in your business menu. Mine Laying IC Section Minelaying is a matter that shouldn’t be taken lightly when done as once they are set they can possibly be indiscriminate towards it’s victim, neutral, enemy or allied alike. Anti-Personnel Mines To be considered the most dangerous to infantry alone AP mines are not to overlooked as petty explosives. Being able to dispatch entire squads or divisions when used correctly AP mines tend to have more fragmentation in comparison to it’s counterpart the AV mine. Ment to either kill or maim infantry enemy and friendly alike these mines should be deployed in key choke points or in groups of four along key front lines. Once set they can be left years or possibly forever if left unnoticed. However let alone being dangerous MI Infantry have found that AP mines tend to only work in a high bulk capacity in choke zones for bug forces as a standard AP mine and it’s fragmentation can do very little damage against warriors and royals however a useful deterrent for enemy scouts as hoppers are most likely to be killed fairly easy in comparison to their heavier counterparts. Anti-Vehicle Mines AV Mines like AP Mines should not be overlooked as they carry a heavier high explosive charge and will kill infantry within it’s blast range. Considered to be the most dangerous to vehicles as well as Marauder Walkers AV Mines tend to be deployed in bulk along enemy supply lines or even on the front. While being considerably bigger and bulkier AV Mines tend to do more than what their intended purpose. Being able to maim a Tanker with one mine AV Mines that have a shaped charge can penetrate the Tankers thick armour and are deployed in fields in order to destroy enemy tankers or deter bug forces with a high volume of high explosive. Mine Mechanisms Pressure Plate The most standard and probably most used against enemy units pressure plates are designed to fire off when an enemy target steps on the plate causing it’s firing pin to fire off setting off a charge in a time or instantaneous manner. Percussive Liner/Impact Liner Like the pressure plate however Percussive/Impact mines will immediately detonate when an enemy target comes into contact with it, known to be highly volatile Percussive liners are digitally assisted mines dropped in bulk usually by fleet or mine laying vehicles. Known to be easily sensitive a Percussive Mine has a volatile liner that when ignited will immediately fire off the explosive charge. These mines should be handled carefully as they can be also used as a cluster bomb as they are dropped from ships in a hard casing before being ejected from it’s shell and exploding on impact. Proximity Sensor Considered to be the most sensitive and lethal of it’s cousins Proximity Mines are no toying matter. With a multi-set of sensors and scanners as well as high frequency assurance waves that double check on the foe to declare it’s target. Being able to be set to detect bug or humans or both within it’s parameters Proxy mines will fire off when the target has reached a designated set range near it or by default, around 1-2 meters. The Proxy mine may also be linked to a network of digital assisted mines and can be also linked to a MSC to be disabled to allow allied ground forces to roll through. Laser Tripwire Like tripwire however deadlier Laser Tripwire will tend to go off on about just anything if given the bare minimum parameters. Usually used with directional mines or explosive charges LAT or Laser Assisted Tripwire will fire off when it’s set range parameter is disturbed or changed by a few centimeters or even millimeters. Usually used with infrared lasers Federal Troops have used these mines with a standard high beam blue gloss coloured laser in order to deter infantry but get rid of dumb bugs alike. Tripwire The most simple to set off, tripwire only concerns a use of line or tension line to achieve it’s objectives. Attached to a fuse that will fire off when the line is tripped or when it’s outward length differs. Seismic Proxy Sensor Seismic Sensor mines or tunnel buster mines are usually used by MICE to deter bug forces from tunneling past the front. Dug and dropped into the ground a Seismic mine will act like a proximity sensor mine however only reading biological and seismic activity near it. Firing off when it detects a heavy change in seismic activity these mines are known to be very explosive and can cave in bug tunnels in mere seconds. These are to be considered the most effective at defending the front lines from enemy surprise attacks. OOC Section While mine laying in itself is a touchy subject this is fairly easy to do as most mines can be armed by removing a safety pin or pushing a button on a digitally assisted mine. It should be obvious enough. Ordnance Disposal | Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) IC Section Equipment Mk.3 High Frequency Active Scanner. MS Methods Used OOC Section Ordnance Maintenance Holograms -Drone Operations -Demolitions